


Slow Down

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>throw back to Sam and his season one nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing prompt fic

As we laid in the grass she turned to me and said, "You need to slow down, Sam."

And I looked at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. What was she talking about? Slow down? We were having a peaceful, calm day. We packed a picnic and took it to the park just outside of Palo Alto and things were perfect. 

She laughed and oh, how I loved that laugh. "Sam, you don't know, do you?" She wondered, her face falling. Her small smile disappearing slowly and replacing itself with sorrow. 

Then suddenly I wasn't picnicking in a park with Jess, I was watching her burn on the ceiling of our bedroom and her blood was on my face. I was jolting awake from the terror of reality crashing into my slumber. I was in the passengers seat of the Impala, riding along as Dean drove down a long stretch of country back road. Dean was talking about a case, he didn't even realize I had drifted off.


End file.
